familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grace Lindauer (1875-after1930)
Grace Lindauer (1875-after1930) was widowed at an early age and she lived with her two other widowed sisters. (b. March 1875, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA - d. after 1930, Manhattan, New York, USA) Parents *Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) *Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) Marriage She married Maximillian Massey (c1870-bef1920) around 1890-1895 or as late as 1910. She appears single in the 1905 New York census. Children Together they had at least one child: Stanley Marlton Massey (1895-1902). More work will have to be done to determine why it appears Stan was born before the marriage. Manhattan, New York Grace appears in the 1900 United States Census living at 108 Washington Place with her father. In the 1920 United States Census she appears as the head of household under the name "Grace Massey". Living with her are three women listed as daughters: In 1930 United States Census she appears as a widow under her maiden name, living with her two sisters in Manhattan: Ada Lindauer (1882-1945) aka Adeline Lindauer; and Sophie Lindauer (1875-after1930) who had been married to a Davis (c1875-before1930). Death She died sometime after 1930 and may have lived until the 1950s. Its is also possible she married and died under a new surname. She does not appear in the New York City Death Index 1898-1947. Uncompleted Tasks Determine if Grace is buried in Rye, New York or if she was buried in Brooklyn. Look in the New York City Death Index from time to time to see if she can be found. The index is currently being made available online. She may have died under the name "Massey" or "Lindauer". Memories of Grace Lindauer Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) said on July 26, 2003: "The first Lindauers settled in Philadelphia and may have been involved in horse racing. I have the sofa and chairs from the Philadelphia house that belonged to the Lindauers. My grandmother gave the chairs to me. My grandmother had Alzheimers and died at age 90 around 1941. My two aunts moved into the apartment and when they died I got the furniture. My grandmother went to a finishing school called Rutgers where the reservoir was in Manhattan, New York. The school was on 44th Street near a clothing store. My grandmother played the piano until she got Alzheimers. She had cousins called Addy Lindauer, Minny Lindauer and Grace Lindauer that lived in Washington Heights by us. In the 1930s they would come over to our house. Grace Lindauer was married and had a child that died. He fell down a flight of stairs in the large house in Rye in Westchester County. The house in Rye was very big on a couple of acres. Robert Ensko had a shop that sold silver at 682 Lexingon Avenue that was three stories high and they owned the building." Uncompleted tasks *Call the Greenwood Union Cemetery in Rye to confirm her burial and ask if there is a tombstone. Ask about Ada too. Relationship Grace Lindauer (1875-after1930) was the first cousin, three times removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Documents Image:Document missing.png|1873 birth File:Lindauer-Louis 1885 NJ census.png|1885 New Jersey census living in Hoboken Image:1900 census LindauerLouis crop.jpg|1900 US census crop in Manhattan Image:1900 census LindauerLouis.jpg|1900 US census in Manhattan Image:1905 census lindauer-Louis Grace Adaline.jpg|1905 New York census living in Manhattan Image:Document missing.png|1810 (circa) marriage Image:Document missing.png|1910 US census Image:Document missing.png|1915 New York census Image:1920 census Lindauer Massey.jpg|1920 US census living in Manhattan Image:NewYorkStateCensus1925 455887075.jpg|1925 New York census living in Rye with her two widowed sisters as "Grace Massey" and "Sophia Davis" Image:7745264_1081148572.gif|1930 US census crop Image:1930 census Lindauer Davis Massey.jpg|1930 US census living in Manhattan Image:Document missing.png|1940 US census (If she is still alive) Image:Document missing.png|1950 (circa) death Category:Non-SMW people articles